An Eye for an Eye
by CaptainAmericanna
Summary: Visenya Carthell is a young 16 year old girl when she is brought into the Red Keep to begin work as the Queen's new personal handmaiden. Little does she know that by taking on the task, she will be thrust into a Game of Thrones. It is way better than the summary I promise! Rated M because I am paranoid! Jaime/OC! Hope y'all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ASOIAF or Game of Thrones. If I did I would have Richard Madden and Nikolaj Coster Waldau in my basement. The only thing I own is my OC Visenya Reyne.**

**A/N: Okie dokie here is chapter 1! This chapter is in 3rd person POV, but the rest will all be in 1st person! Review, Favorite, and Follow! This takes place before and during the beginning of the series, this chapter is pretty much just a prolouge. The next chapter will be the actual beginning of the story! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna**

_Castamere, 260 AL._

A peircing scream jostled 17 year old Anya Reyne from her bed at an ungodly hour of the morning, she slowly climbed out of her bed and crept to the open balcony door that over looked the ocean. When she looked towards the courtyard and saw that it had been set ablaze, she ran back into her room to see her mother standing in front of the closed and locked door.

"Anya you must leave. The Lannisters are here." She managed to breathe out as she clutched the youngest Reyne, Marlaena, close to her chest.

"What do you mean the Lannister's are here? I thought father said that Tytos didn't have it in him to attack us?" Anya responded, her voice filled with panic. The Lannister's were not a force to be reckoned with, and her entire family had managed to piss them off.

"Neither did we, but his son Tywin is leading the Lannister forces against us." The young womans mother looked into her daughters fear filled eyes and pulled her into a deep hug.

"Anya we don't have time to talk, take your sister and run. Maester Aerwin is waiting for you. He will take you and Marlaena to Kings Landing, Prince Aerys and Princess Rhaella need a young woman to care for their young son Rhaegar. Marleana will be a playmate for the young prince, you must keep the both of you safe! Can you do that Anya?" She said releasing her daughter from the hug.

Anya nodded and took her baby sister from her mother after wiping away tears that had yet to spill over. Her mother kissed the both of them on their heads and placed two pouches in the oldest girls hands. She ushered her daughter into the door underneath the chest that rested at the foot of Anya's bed. As soon as Anya and Marlaena were safely underground they looked up at their mother who simply mouthed "I Love You." before the lid of the chest door was closed and the sound of Lady Reyne's screames resonated even into the underground tunnel.

Anya didn't even have time to react before the sound of Maester Aerwin's footsteps radiated through the small hallway.

"My lady, please follow me. We must get your sister and yourself away from this." He carefully led the two Reynes out of the tunnels and out of a cave by the ocean. As they came to a stop beside a small boat Anya looked up to see the one place she knew ablaze, all of her family dead. She hardly has time to let a tear sneak out of her eye before Maester Aerwin had forced the young woman and her sister into the boat.

The sudden movement caused Marleana to awaken. The small babe, no older than 3 months old, let out a loud scream that Anya quickly covered up by hugging her sister close to her chest. They would get through this, and they would have their revenge.

_Kings Landing, 282 AL._

Marlaena Reyne, or Carthell as she was now called, let out a scream of pain as the queen's midwife sat between her legs. The baby that she had carried for 9 months could not have picked a worse time to come into the world, Robert Baratheon's forces had broken through the walls of the city and they were not being merciful. Queen Rhaella, Gretty the midwife, Anya, and poor Marlaena where stuffed into a cellar below the dungeons. If Robert's forces discovered that Marlaena's child was that of Rhaegar Targaryen's he would kill them all, much like he had done to Rhaegar's wife and two children.

Marlaena and Rhaegar had been together for almost 6 years, they would have married if his father had not married him to the Martell girl Elia. The marriage had not put an end to their relationship however, they had known each other since they were babes and a marriage would not break them apart. When Marlaena discovered that she was with child Rhaegar had been gone from Kings Landing for weeks, so she was forced to confide in the queen. Rhaella had always been a sort of surogate mother to both Anya and Marlaena after their arrival in Kings Landing, and Queen Rhaella had been very understanding and took Marlaena as one of her personal handmaidens. The queen of course knew of the yound women's parantage, but upon Anya's request she had not revealed anything to Marlaena. Anya had been very weary of Marlaena learning of their true parantage so she had always told her that their parents were mere merchants that were killed by a bad spout of the sickness after Marlaena was born, thankfully she has believed it.

Anya sat beside her sisters side holding her hand as she tried her hardest to get the babe to leave her. Her screams were getting louder and the queen had stuffed a garment of wool into the young woman's mouth to soften the sounds. As Marlaena's black hair caked with sweat stuck to her body her brown eyes snapped open as she gave one last almighty push, with this push the babe was expelled from her body and into the midwife's arms.

Marlaena let out a tired sigh as the queen released the hand that she had been holding, and the wool fell from her mouth onto the cold damp floor. Anya's green eyes focused on her sister and then on the babe whimpering in the midwife's arms as she handed the babe to the queen.

"Sweet Marlie, you have gifted me with a beautiful little granddaughter." The queen smiled through tears. Marlaena gave a watery smile and took the babe from the older woman's arms.

"Sweet sister, what shall you name her?" Anya whispered, looking at her new niece.

The new mother gave a wide smile before replying with a simple

"Visenya."

**A/N: Okay I am going to be honest here, and I am sure that you have realized this. I suck at 3rd person POV. So forgive me and please continue to read this! Review, Favorite and Follow! Thank Y'all for reading!**

**Much Love, **

**Anna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ASOIAF or Game of Thrones. If I did I would have Richard Madden and Nikolaj Coster Waldau in my basement. The only thing I own is my OC Visenya Carthell Reyne.**

**A/N: I am so glad that y'all like this so far! I am so sorry that this has taken so long, I rewrote it like 4 times... This chapter will be the start of the official story so it will be in Visenya's POV. Jaime will make a short apperance in this chapter, and then in the next chapter he will start to be a constant figure in the story. Anywho, here is chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna**

* * *

_Kings Landing, 297 A.L_

The sun was hid behind an ocean of gray clouds by the time I woke, very uncharacteristic of King's Landing. I pulled myself out of an unusually comfortable bed, and walked over to the closed door of my balcony. The cold damp wind hit me automatically as I pulled the heavy wooden doors open; the sea looked like my stomach felt, churning and uneasy. However, the imminent rain did not put a hold on the bustling city below my feet; women and their children were bustling around the small market across the street, carts full of the many treasures of both Westeros and the Eastlands bounced upon the cracked cobblestones, smiling faces of every shape and color looked up to see me staring at them, I forcefully smiled back.

The slow breeze that had greeted me when I had first opened the balcony doors had quickly turned into a strong wind, winds that carried with them the coldest rains that I had felt in years. Upon feeling the cold sting of the rain, I turned on my heel and walked back into my room, closing the doors behind me. I quickly shed my now wet bedclothes, and changed into the standing mourning clothes. My Aunt Anya had always told me that black was not a color that accentuated anything about my appearance, that was one of the many times my aunt was correct. If it hadn't have been fo my aunt's sudden death just two days ago, I would be wearing a dress more suited to my features. My purple eyes and chocolate hair had been a strange combonation, but auntie had always said that I was a special child.

I purged all thoughts about my auntie while I pulled the final layer of my dress over my head. The light cotton material hit the cold hard ground with a soft '_swish'_ of the fabric. I then fixed my long chocolate curls into a very plain braid at the base of my skull, leaving the curly silver strand of hair hanging to the side of my face. I slipped on the personalized gray slippers that my auntie had specialy made for me, and walked out of the small apartment that was above the fabric shop my aunt and I had owned.

My aunt and I had always been close to one another, she had raised me since my mother had died when I was two. My Aunt Anya was my everything, she fed me, clothed me, loved me, gave me a place to live, my Aunt Anya WAS my mother. I couldn't remember what my mother looked like, but if she looked anything like my aunt, she must have been beautiful. My aunt had long chesnut hair that was in the early stages of turning gray, her eyes were the same deep blue as the Stark banners, she was a beautiful woman. When she had gotten sick, I knew that it wouldn't be long before I lost her; she was in her Fifty Fourth year when she succumed to a a blood poisoning. Now I am alone.

* * *

When I entered the small shop there were already two people standing outside the locked wooden doors, so I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Once the door was unlocked two women of the court practicaly ran into the shop, both of their cloaks were soaking wet.

"My apologies, I was unaware that the two of you were out in the rain. May I get you some tea?" I appologized quickly. The two women just smiled and accepted my offer. I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a ladle to extract 2 cups of the boiling water. I walked back over to the counter and poured some tea leaves into the boiling water before handing the cups to the two women that were looking over the wide variety of silks, cottons, and wools that we had in the shop; they thanked me before they went back to browsing the fabrics.

I turned my attention to the piles of orders that lied on the counter; the shop had gotten a flood of new orders since my aunt had died, and I had now idea how to deal with them all. My aunt had taught me everything that she knew, but I just did not know to handle this many orders. I started to twist the strange silver strand of hair in between my fingers as I looked over the stack once more; my aunt was very popular in King's Landing, but I had no idea how popular she was until a few days ago.

After only five minutes of looking at the pile of orders, I turned my attention back to the two women that were in the shop; they had left. I sighed to myself and sat down behind the counter, and began to work on filling the orders. Almost an hour later I was standing on the ladder trying to reach a roll of silk that was on the top row of a shelf; I was tall, 5'11, but I couldn't even reach that high. When I finally grabbed the pale blue silk from the shelf, I heard the front door open and shut. I didn't turn around to greet them, because if I had've done that, I would have ended up on the floor.

"Be with you in a second!" I coughed out towards the direction of the door, after knocking ten years worth of dust free from the shelf.

"That won't be necessary Lady Carthell. Take your time." The smooth, deep voice answered from the front door. It was rare for the shop to have a male customer; so I quickly put the silks that I had taken from the shelf back into the deep shelfs, and climbed down the tall ladder. Sadly, I am not the most cooridnated person in Westeros. My slippers managed to get tangled in with my dress, and before I knew what was happening, I was falling.

I waited for my body to hit the ground, but instead I landed safely in a pair of strong arms. When I opened my eyes they were staring into a pair of emerald green eyes, framed in light eyelashes. I managed to pull my lavender eyes away from his so I was able to look over the rest of his face; his golden hair framed his face, while his mouth was upturned into a crooked I decided that my eyes had over stayed their welcome, I gave a shy smile and he carefully placed me on the gruond. When my feet were safely on the ground I realized that he wasn't that much taller than I, my eyes came to rest at his chin, this was one time that I loved being tall!

"Thank you so much Ser, I sincerely appologize for my clumsiness." I blushed, looking down at his golden armour. In the 15 years that I had worked in this shop with my auntie, I had never once met a Knight of the Kingsguard.

"It is my pleasure my lady," He smoothly replied kissing my hand "besides, what kind of knight would I be if I didn't rescue a fair maiden in need."

I blushed and silently cursed myself for acting like a stupid little girl before replying.  
"I am hardly a Lady, Ser.." I silently asked for his name.

"Lannister, Ser Jaime Lannister." He answered as if it was no big deal. If I had looked shocked, he didn't give me any signs that he acknowledged it. I reganied my composure and offered him some tea, which he kindly accepted.

"So Ser Jaime, what in the Seven's name are you doing in a fabric shop?" I joked while pouring his tea into a delicate cup. He gave a small chuckle before answering.

"I come here on business for my darling sister, she is looking for a new handmaiden and tailor. You were recommended to us by some of the ladies of the court." He graciously took the hot cup from my hands before giving me a questioning look.

"Me? Why would your sister want me to be her handmaiden? I couldn't possibly abandon this shop." I managed to stumble out in shock. I just couldn't leave...

"You don't have the job yet, my sister wants to meet you first. If by chance she likes you, then I will make sure that this shop contunies to thrive and you will have any and all profits will be given to you." He confidently replied.

I stood behind the counter contemplating what Ser Jaime had just told me. I mean, it wasn't like I had any possibility of impressing Queen Cersei; so what was the harm in going to meet her.

"So what is your answer?" Ser Jaime asked after a while of silence.

"I will go and meet her majesty, whenever you deem fit." I answered.

"Good, I shall be here once again tomorrow, at this time to escort you to the Red Keep. Have a wonderful night Lady Visenya." He once again kissed my knuckle, before leaving.

What had I gotten myself in to...

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! School has started back and I am staying afterwards till about 6:00 for Football practice. (I am an Athletic Trainer) Please forgive me! Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Much Love,**

**Anna**


End file.
